Benutzer:Chainpaw/WaCa
Lieblingscharakter Blattsee - Too Suuuuuuuß for the World *-*. Eichhornschweif - So frech und cool aber nett.So wie ich halt. Distelblatt - Ich liebe schwarz *-*.Sie ist so jung und neugierig. Graustreif - Wurde von Zweibeinern entführt und doch ist er zurück gekommen. Ampferschweif - Ich mag sie einfach. Rußherz/Rußpelz - Ich mag Heiler und Rußpelz hat es geschafft neu geboren zu werden um endlich ihren großen Wunsch Kriegern zusein zu erfüllen. Gelbzahn - Eine weise alte Kätzin und wurde einfach so von ihrem Sohn verraten und vertrieben :(. Lichtherz - Muss schwer für sie sein wenn jeder sie zum ersten mal sieht und sich erschreckt. Nebelfuß - Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Steinfell - Er wäre ein toller Anführer geworden. Federschweif - Opfert sich für ihre Liebe *-*. Sturmpelz - Verliert seine Schwester, seinen Vater und seine Mutter hat er nie kennengelernt. Bleifuß - Er hat es geschafft 3 mal zusterben und das lebend O.o . Ist er vielleicht Schrödingers Katze :| Rauchfell - Sie ist so eine liebevolle Mutter *-*. Dovewing - Der erste Eindruck ist wahnsinn :). Blaustern - Eine treue und kluge Anführerin, außer da wo sie so abschreckend wirkte. Opfert sich für ihrer Clan und Krieger. Wolkenschweif - Sooooo süß *-*, am Anfang Mäusehirnig, aber süüüüß *-*. Ihm ist es egal wie Lichtherz aussieht, er liebt sie *-*. Weißpelz - Wie konnte Knochen ihm das antun? Tüpfelkralle - Sie hat es wenigstens versucht die Jungen zuretten. Hatte keinen Chance gegen zwei ihr Clan-Kameraden... Häherfeder - Awwww *-* So süüüüß! Löwenglut - Vielleicht ein bisschen zusehr, naja von sich überzeugt, aber sonst :D. Feuerpfote - Da war war er noch suß... Tüpfelblatt(lebend) - Ich fand sie, als sie noch lebte, noch cool :). Lieblingscouple Blattsee x Krähenfeder - Sind zusammen obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Clans kommen und bekommen Jungen auch wenn Blattsee Heilerin ist *-*. Ampferschweif x Farnpelz - Soooo Süß *-*. Graustreif x Silberfluss - Geheime und Verbotene Liebe. Rauchfell x Borkenpelz - Borkenpelz ist zwar nicht mein Liebling, aber sie passen so gut zusammen. Wolkenschweif x Lichtherz - Wolkenherz liebt sie, egal wie sie aussieht. Sooooo süüüß *-*. Hasscharakter Tigerstern - Wie kann man seine Clangefährten umbringen um Anführer zuwerden?? Habichtfrost - Genauso wie sein Vater.Gut gemacht Brombeerkralle. Feuerstern - Er war mal ein Hauskätzchen was man in der ersten Staffel nicht so merkte.Doch in der zweiten Staffel kam sein Hauskätchenherz zum Vorschein.Kämpfen ist zwar nicht immer die Lösung, aber das ist auch nicht nicht kämpfen Brombeerkralle - Zwar ist er nicht wie sein Vater, aber wie sein Anführer. Braunstern - Wie konnte er den vielen kleinen Jungen UND seinen Eltern das antun ?? Dunkelstreif - Fühlt sich stark, ist aber nur ein Nachläufer von Tigerstern und kann ja noch nicht einmal eine Katze selbst töten... Leopardenstern - Kein Kommentar. Schwarzstern - So fies und immer schlecht gelaunt. Nachtwolke - Meinst auch, dass Krähenferder dich liebt. Windpfote - Warum so aggro?? O.o . Aschenpelz - So unsymphatisch.Tja dachte er wirklich, dass er Eichhornschweif bekommen würde? Haselhuhn - Wie konnte sie nur?? :o Geißel - Das was er getan hat war nicht gut, aber nicht viele wissen warum überhaupt. Knochen - Er Mörder!! Fuchsbart - Er war auf Haselhuhns Seite... Tüpfelkralle hat nur aufgehört, weil er sie auch noch daran gehindert hat. Beerennase - OMG ist der arrogant! Nur weil er jetzt (nur wenige Tage) Krieger ist, glaubt er, dass er schon der Größte wär und alle anderen rumkommandieren kann. Er bricht sogar Gesetze und hat keinen Respekt seinem Anführer >.< . Wie ich ihn hasse! Fetzohr - Iwas hab ich gegen ihn, weiß aber net was :/. Hasscouple Krähenfeder x Nachtwolke - Die lieben sich noch nicht ein mal und bekommen Windpfote. Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 *In die Wildnis gelesen *Feuer und Eis gelesen *Geheimnis des Waldes gelesen *Vor dem Sturm gelesen *Gefährliche Spuren gelesen *Stunde der Finsternis gelesen Staffel 2 *Mitternacht gelesen *Mondschein gelesen *Morgenröte'' gelesen'' *Sternenglanz'' gelesen'' *Dämmerung'' gelesen'' *Sonnenuntergang gelesen Staffel 3 *Der geheime Blick gelesen *Fluss der Finsternis gelesen '' *Verbannt ''gelesen ~Aufgehört, da die Bücher einfach keinen Spaß mehr machen :( ''Special Adventures *Feuersterns Mission ''gelesen *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans gelesen ''Welt der Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger ''gelesen *Secrets of the Clans folgt... *Cats of the Clans gelesen *Battles of the Clans ''am lesen ''